


The Adventures of Nyssa and Billie

by Rika_Chan12



Series: The Next Generation of the Gods [7]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Babies, F/F, Fpreg, Strained Relationships, Trans Female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/pseuds/Rika_Chan12
Summary: Nyssa and Billie have a son now. But face many trails as a interracial gay couple but as as teen parents as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonogender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/gifts).



She looked at Nyssa as she pulled the string to get the engine going. Her muscles rippled as she grunted for the thing to come to life. 

Billie smiled as she tugged at their son's pacifier as he made a noise at her. She giggled as poking his nose and cradling him again.

"Shit we might have to get a new engine or a new car in general." She tired it once again, and the lights came on as she cheered. Billie grabbed the diaper bag and went into the car.

Nyssa got into the driver seat and drove them home. As the car started to heat up Minho slowly nodded off to sleep. Billie followed her son and went off to sleep.

 

When she woke up she was in their bed room with the covers over her. She looked over to see Nyssa asleep.

She turned over to see what time it was. The bright green numbers told her it was 3 in the morning. 

She got up and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water.

After that she went back her bed and went to sleep.

 

"Hey you want to go visit your dad?" Billie looked her girlfriendwith a look. 

"Yeah maybe another day babe" she said with a sad tone. Nyssa gave her a frown.

"If that's what you want honey" she responded.


	2. Chapter 2

As the couple pulled up to the house Nyssa started to get nervous. Billie had seen it in her eyes as they stood in the car.

She grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Nyssa returned it and took a few deep breathes as she got of the car to see her mother after a while.

Nyssa was quite surprised when her mother called asking about Billie and Minho. She said she wanted to meet them.

Billie pregnancy was what made the relationship between Nyssa and her mother.

As they walked up to the door it opened to relieve her mother, Willow. Her tan skin was wrinkled as years working under the sun gave her those. Her brown hair had streaks of grey within it. She was wearing some shorts and a tank top.

She walked over to them and looked them up and down. 

"Come in" she said walking back inside.

The two looked at each other and followed her in. 

They wondered how she was going to react to her grandson. Hopefully well.


	3. Chapter 3

The three adults sat around in an awkward silence. Minho bless his little heart was unaware of the tension in the room. He babbled on as he was sat on his back on the play mat.

Billie took off his little jogging pants and gave him a kiss on his clothed tummy smiling.

Nyssa looked at her mother. She stared right back at her.

"So how have you been? I haven't talked to you for some months" Willow said as if she didnt know why. Nyssa balled her hands.

She know the exact reason why they haven't talked. 

"You didnt like that I wanted to stay with the girl who was carrying my baby." She sneered.

Her mother sighed at her before taking a cup from the side of her and drinking from it.

"Honey I was just worried it may push your life back so years. When you were born I had a well paying job to support you. You don't have that sorry for worrying" willow hissed.

"Hey you two stop that he's going to get fussy. So lets act like adults ok?" Billie growled at them. Thetwo had the nerve to act frustratedby it.

"Fine" they both said as Billie went on playing with Minho.


	4. Chapter 4

Departing from her mother house the family of three go home for the rest of the day. As they put up the reminder of their items a knock comes at their door.

Both rolled their eyes as Billie goes to open the door. Behind it was their next door neighbor Thomas. 

"Hello Billie is Nyssa home at the moment?" His smile was just dripping with bad intentions. Billie gave him the stink eye.

"Yes but I dont see how thats any of your business what do you want?" She asked him.

He sighed and leaned on the door frame of the house. He looked around it and gave her a look as well as Nyssa behind her.

"You know she be happier with me. You cant provide for them just let me" the nerve of this guy.

She smashed the door on his hand as he yelled in pain. Minho giggled as the two others smiled at him.

"Gods I hate that guy. I cant even deal with this sometimes" Billie walked into the kitchen and prepared for dinner.

"Dont worry after a year we going to be gone from here. We will I promise" she had Minhoin her arms as she went into the kitchen. 

Billie cut the reminder of the vegetables and seasoned some steak salmon. Nyssa put the baby in his seat as she begin setting the table.

The steam from the vegetables and cooked salmon. As she plated the food and poured their drinks they sat down to eat.

"So where have you thought about moving?" 

"Well Drew said theres a nice place in New York we can go" Nyssa responded to her.

"Hmm we should look more into it" Billie said.

"Yeah hope we can find some where to live that wont kill our wallets" they laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

The visits to Nyssa mom house became a regular thing for them. It was still a bit awkward but had gotten better. Willow played with their son with a soft smile on her face. 

Minho giggled at her as his chubby hands tired to grab at her face and loose hair. Billie in the kitchen looking over the items to see what they could eat.

Nyssa had a notebook in hand as she looked over the math of getting their new place.

Billie sighed and walked to her with and arm around her shoulders. They were just short a couple hundred dollars to get the place they wanted.

"Gods I can't wait for us to get this place its going to be amazing for Minho. He would be am in an good place"

Billie smiled as she gave a long and passionate kiss to her girlfriend.

"Bet it will be"

Nyssa looked at her and grinned as she grabbed her and Minho and jumped around giving them raspberries.

You could hear the sound of laughter from the apartment from all around the complex.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was high in the sky the day they moved in. Minho was with Billie dad so they could move their things into the home.

They sat up the house since they have everything they could need. They opened a few windows to air it out. They flopped on the couch as they panted with exhaustion.

"Gods that took forever to do that. But at least we got it done "Billie stretched her arms over her head as she yawned.

"Good thing we dont have nothing to out there. The biggest thing we had to move was Minho crib, our bed and the cooler." Nyssa repiled.

"Man I can't wait for him to get here." Billie said.

Nyssa smiled as she kissed her head with a laugh. Their going to go through some hard ships but they can get through this together as a family 

Her,Billie and Minho


End file.
